South Hell
by atelophobic-errorist
Summary: I had no idea what South Park even was until my mom told me that we were moving there after she and Dad's divorce. But when I enrolled into South Park Elementary and I meet a bunch of boys who decide to take me on their crazy adventures, I think that it's only a certain twitchy blonde that can keep me sane. My name? Samantha Rodriguez. Tweek/OC. *Rated T because it's South Park*
1. Welcome to Hell

**Hello South Park fans! I have been in the SP fandom for a long time, and I have finally decided to write a fanfic about it.**

 **I got the inspiration for writing this after replaying South Park: The Stick of Truth. But, this one won't be about SP: TSoT though. Maybe if this gets enough love, I'll write a separate story of my Stick of Truth adventures. Meh. ·_·**

 **Anyway, I shall start now.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park belongs to the awesome Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

 **. . .**

My life used to be awesome. I had a shit-ton of friends, I was spoiled by my parents, and my crush finally asked me out.

Sigh... those were the days.

But in the autumn of my eighth year, my parents got divorced. It wasn't because my mom thought that my dad was cheating on her or any of that shit, they just grew apart.

My dad was a doctor, and a really good one at that. He would go on trips to different countries to study new diseases that kept popping up.

After a couple years of this, they got divorced, but they remained good friends.

My mom got custody of me, but every couple weeks, I would go see my dad, who still lives in my hometown of Phoenix, Arizona.

My mom found a house in this place I would later know as South Park, Colorado.

 **. . .**

"Samantha?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my mother's voice.

She was a beautiful woman in her late 20's with pitch black, straight, shoulder length hair, chocolate brown eyes, and kind-of dark skin.

That sounded really racist. Oh well.

"What?" I finally answered, annoyed.

"It's time to board the plane." She said, standing up and grabbing her luggage.

I sighed and grabbed my luggage as well before standing up. I saw that my mom was already walking toward the boarding area, but before I could catch up to her, this little kid-a boy, about six or seven-walked up to me.

"Why is you skin weird colored?" He asked.

Surprisingly, I wasn't offended. Little kids asked me this all the time. I'm not black though, I'm Mexican.

And cue racist jokes.

"It's because I'm not American." I finally answered.

The kid blinked, and then smilied. "Hey, I'm not American, either! My mommy said I'm German... I think."

I chuckled. "That's cool."

Before we could say anything else, a woman, who was probably the kid's mom, ran up to us. "Alex!" She scolded.

"Oh, it fine." I told her with a smile, "I get it a lot."

"You poor thing!" She cried, "People these days, I swear..."

Alex and I giggled. "Well," Alex's mom started, "Alex, this young lady probably needs to get on her plane."

She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him back to the waiting area. He waved to me and said, "Bye-bye!"

I smilied and waved back before getting into the boarding area with my mom. When I got next to her, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "What took you so long? Your luggage shouldn't be _that_ heavy."

"Another kid asked why I'm Mexican." I answered nonchalantly.

My mom sighed. "People these days, I swear..."

"That's exactly what the kid's mom said." I said, laughing. She laughed too.

 **. . .**

The plane ride was pretty quiet. My mom played Flappy Bird on her phone (she's one of those awesome moms), while I listened to music on my iPod.

While I was listening to "Pain" by Three Days Grace, my mom pulled the earphone out of my right ear. "Hey! What the heck?"

"I've been trying to ask you something for the past ten minutes." She said.

"What is it, then?" I asked, extremely annoyed.

"Did you even bother to brush your hair this morning?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

That morning, I felt really lazy and pissed off that my mom woke me up at _six in the_ _ **fucking**_ _morning_ , so I pulled my pitch black, straight, waist-length hair into a high, sloppy tangled-filled ponytail.

"No." I answered nonchalantly.

My mom uncontrollably faceplammed, much to my amusement.

 **. . .**

I got out of my mom's red Camre and slammed the door, ignoring her "you put a dent in it, you're paying for it" threat.

I suddenly hugged myself and shivered. "JESUS PENIS IT'S COLD!" I shouted.

My mom rolled her eyes and said, "You probably should have dressed better then."

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans with holes in them, and black combat boots.

I glared at my mom and said, "I'm sorry, but this isn't Arizona, is it?"

My mom chuckled, to my dismay, and tossed me my dark blue winter coat. "Here."

I caught it and mumbled "thanks" before putting it on.

I looked up at my new house before sighing.

 _Samantha Antonia Rodriguez, welcome to Hell._

 **. . .**

 **And there's chapter one! Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter! Or in my other stories. Either way!**


	2. Two Friends Isn't That Bad, Right?

**Okay, time for an update. Not much of a A/N this time, so let's get this show on the road.**

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 _ **Powwo: I'm glad! And I'm really looking forward to writing that. XD I wanted to choose Tweek because for one, HE'S SO FREAKING ADORBS, and two, Tweek/OC pairings are really rare. I think there's only one, well, one I've read. But it was more focused on trolling me than it was an actual story...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: South Park belongs to the awesome Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**_

 **. . .**

Okay, this day is officially sucking fucking ass. You wanna know why? Well, let me enlighten you... whatever-the-hell-your-name-is.

After my mom and I finished unpacking our shit, which took five fucking hours (Jesus, why the fuck does my mom have so much crap?), I was just sitting on the couch, eating some Doritos, just chillin' and minding my own business, when my mom started telling me what to freaking do. This is how our conversation went:

Mom: "Samantha, I want you to go out and make some friends."

Me: "I don't feel like it."

Mom: *sigh* "Please, just go outside. I need to make some important phone calls."

Me: "UGGGGGGGH."

And that's how I got the door slammed in my face. Me and my goddamn mouth... we're inseparable.

I mumbled some more curses before walking off my doorstep and onto the sidewalk. _Haven't even been here six hours and she's already on my ass about the 'friends' thing... can't I have some time for myself for fucking once, I mean Jesus..._

It was just then that I realized how tired I was. _Holy crap, I can barely keep my eyes open... how the fuck am I supposed to make friends when I'm half-asleep?!_

 _Ugh, is there a Starbucks in this town? 'Cause if there isn't, I'm gonna be found passed out on the sidewalk..._

"Well hello there!"

Just my fucking luck...

I turned around and saw this blonde kid that looked like he was around my age with a weird haircut. I waved weakly. "Uh... hi?"

"You must be the new kid!"

"Yeah, that's me, I guess..."

"My name's Butters! What's your name?"

Butters...? The fuck... "I'm Samantha..."

"It's nice to meet you, Samantha! Do you wanna be friends?"

"Sure, I guess."

So, I have a friend. Maybe my mom will get off my ass now.

"Hey Butters? Is there a Starbucks in this town?"

"Well, there was, but it got shut down."

Okay, what the fuck is up with this town!? Starbucks is my fucking LIFE. Who the hell wanted it shut down?!

Whoever it was, I'm gonna slit their throat in their fucking sleep...

"But there is a coffee shop, though."

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding and put my hand to my forehead. "Oh thank God..."

"Do you want me to show you where it is?" Butters asked.

"YES PLEASE." I answered almost immediately. I put my hands on Butters's shoulders. "Butters, you must be my guardian angel."

Butters's cheeks became a faint shade of pink, but he responded, "Well... y-you're welcome Samantha..."

I let go of his shoulders and said, "Call me Sam. It's easier."

Butters nodded with a smile and we started walking to the coffee shop he told me about.

Of course, then came the questions.

"So, Sam, where'd you move here from?"

I stuffed my hands in my coat pockets and answered, "Arizona."

Butters smiled and said, "That's neato! Does it really have a bunch of deserts?"

"Yep. It's hot as hell in the summer." I replied.

"Why'd you move here?" He asked before looking at his feet and rubbing his knuckles together, "If you don't mind me asking..."

I smiled and said, "It's alright. Me and my mom moved here after she and my dad's divorce."

Butters had shame painted on his face. "Oh... I-I'm sorry..."

"It's fine."

After that, he asked me a couple more questions before he yelled out, "We're here!"

I looked up and saw a building with a sign that said, "Tweak Bros. Coffee". _Eh, this place doesn't look that bad._

"So, this is the place?" I asked.

"Yep! This is my friend's parents' coffee shop!" Butters answered.

I nodded and we walked in. It was pretty small, with only a few tables, but it had some tables at the counter that looked pretty new, so they must've been put there not that long ago.

I walked over to one of the chairs at the counter. They were pretty far up, but I'm 4'7", which is kind of tall for my age, so I was able to get on one of them pretty easily. It was a little harder for Butters, but he was able to get onto his chair successfully.

After he got in his chair, Butters rang the bell on the counter. After a couple minutes, he rang the bell again.

It sounded like someone heard it this time, because I heard a male voice say, "Tweek! Someone's at the register!"

Uh... why can't you get it yourself, dude? You got two legs, well, you probably do, freaking use 'em, damn...

Then I heard another voice reply to the other voice saying, "GAH! O-okay Dad..."

Making your kid do your work? Kind of a dick move, man...

Right after that other voice replied to his dad, I guess, a kid that was mine and Butters's age with messy blonde hair and a green button-down shirt... that was wasn't even close to being buttoned right... walked out of the room next to the counter labled "Employees Only".

And he was...

...twitching...?

The hell?

"H-hi Butters." He greeted.

"Well hiya Tweek!" Butters greeted back.

Wait... Tweek Tweak...?

Okay, I just realized how much of dicks Tweek's parents are. I mean, I never really liked my name, but Jesus...

Tweek turned to me and asked, "W-would you l-like something, S-Samantha?"

 _So I guess Butters introduced me already. Guess I didn't notice._

I smiled and said, "Mocha with two spoons of suger and whipped cream. Oh, and call me Sam. It's easier."

Tweek nodded and took Butters's order- a chocolate chip muffin- and started to make my coffee and get Butters's muffin.

Though, when I told him to "just call me Sam", I could have sworn I saw a bit of red on his cheeks.

 **. . .**

Tweek and I actually aren't as different than you think. Sure, we may seem like polar opposites, but we actually have quite a few things in common: we both live for coffee, we both have anxiety issues, and the list goes on.

I talked to him and Butters for a long time about random shit. But after a while, they started asking me more questions, except they were much more interesting.

"Hey Sam, what kind of music do you listen to?" Butters asked from my left.

"Oh, I listen to emo and heavy metal." I answered.

"S-so you're g-goth?" Tweek asked, who was now sitting at the chair to my right.

I blinked and answered, "What? No." I pulled out my iPod (which was in my pocket this whole time [heh]) along with my earphones and said, "Here, I'll show you."

I plugged my earphones into my iPod and went to one of my favorite songs. "This is one of my favorite songs." I said before giving an earphone to Tweek and Butters so they could listen to the amazing thing known as heavy metal.

About a minute in the song, Butters said, "This song sounds neat! What's it called?"

"It's 'Comatose' by Skillet." I answered with a smile.

Tweek was silent for almost the entire song. "What do you think, Tweek?"

He smiled and said, "...I-I like i-it. It's a g-good song."

I laughed and said, "I know, right?"

"Oh golly gee!" Butters yelled, "It's 6 'o clock?! I gotta get home or my parents will ground me!"

"Wait, it is?" I asked before looking at the clock on my iPod: 6:02. "Shit, it is! I gotta get home too." I turned to Tweek, "I guess I'll see you at school?"

"S-sure..." He answered.

Butters grabbed my hand and said, "Uh, we gotta go!" before literally dragging me out of the coffee shop.

I was able to wave 'bye' to Tweek before Butters dragged me home, I hope, but I was able to see him wave awkwardly back to me.

 **. . .**

After Butters dragged me home, the first thing my mom asked me was, "Did you make some friends?"

I sighed and said, "I _just_ walked through the door."

"I'm just curious."

I sighed again and answered, "Yes, I did, now will you get off my ass?"

She completely ignored my curse and cried out in joy, "Oh, that's great! How many did you make?"

"Two."

"What are their names?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I told you, I'm just curious."

"Ugggggggggggggh..."

"Samantha..."

"Their names are Butters and Tweek. There, you happy?"

She completely ignored my question and said, "Oh, I met little Butters's parents earlier. They're very nice people! And Tweek's parents are the ones who own the coffee shop down the street, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"That's wonderful!"

I sat down on the couch and asked, annoyed, "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah," She started, "you'll be starting school tomorrow."

I groaned for probably the millionth time that day.

Well, at least my first day in hell is over...

 **. . .**

 **Eh, that wasn't very bad, right? I hope so...**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait. So I gave you guys a pretty long chapter.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
